


Two Souls Forged in Fire.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Star Wars One-shots and unfinished WIPs. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Blanket Permission, Child Soldiers, Dark Qui-Gon Jinn, Jango doesn't know Obi was a Jedi, Kidnapping, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Melida-Daan leaves the Republic, Minor Character Death, Not Jedi Bashing, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Planet Galidraan (Star Wars), Planet Melida | Daan (Star Wars), Politics, Protective Jango Fett, Sibling Bonding, Sith Dooku (Star Wars), Sith caves, Slavery, They mean well, True Mandalorians (Star Wars), War, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, alternate endings, anti-death watch, anti-new Mandalorian, but they're trying to do good, dark Bruck Chun, jedi order has some issues, they're siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Jango is bitter, jaded, cruel. He knows it. He's born from horrific experience and it’s changed him.Then he meets Obi-Wan.Despite his young age, Obi-Wan is just as experienced, but Obi-Wan, somehow, remains unfailingly kind.Jango is bitter and jaded and cruel, but he’d never going to let anyone hurt this child again.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Star Wars One-shots and unfinished WIPs. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209128
Comments: 36
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Jango hadn’t even retaken  Mandalore yet, when he forged his alliance with Melida-Daan.

Melida -Daan, a people  whose suffering his people would never have allowed had  Galidraan not happened. They'd suffered at the same time, and recovered just as slowly.

He'd rallied all the Haat mando’ade, as well as many clans who’d turned to Death Watch or the New Mandalorians when he’d been sold into slavery, by the time he found out about their planet. More than ¾ of all Mandalorian Clans were rallied behind him as the true Mand’alor which had meant he’d had more than enough manpower and resources to help them.

That there had been a planet of  ade alone without help for this long... it made him sick.

Triarch Obi-Wan Kenobi had been 17 when they’d met. One of the Triarchy of  Melida -Daan in the three years following the war, a General of a child army and a politician who’d managed to stabilise his planet as best as possible. On top of being one of the leaders of his people and helping with their recovery, he was also in charge of Foreign Relations, which realistically meant he was the one being shunned by the Republic and Senate since taking power.

He was also the mastermind behind  Melida -Daan getting in contact with the  Mandalorians to request their planet join Mandalorian space after they  ceded from the Republic.

A bold move, and one  Jango respected. 

If he’d come to this planet years ago, if Korda 6 and Galidraan hadn’t happened, Kenobi would be his ad, or his  Vod , if Jaster had beaten him to it.

“You plan to cede from the  Republic ?” he’d asked incredulously.

“They aren’t helping us, we get no aid, we have no say, we pay them taxes. We're losing money, but we gain nothing. If this continues, my people will die. So, we’re leaving the Republic, whether we go it alone, or join  Mandalore , that’s up to you, and these negotiations.”

It was brutally honest, and  Jango respected it greatly.

Three years later, and  Jango was on his throne in Keldabe, more clans loyal to him than had ever been before, Death Watch shattered, with his new vod by his side.

Because as far as he was concerned, Obi-Wan was his vod.

He liked Nield and Cerasi, they were good people, and they cared for their own, but Obi-Wan was different. And when Melida-Daan joined the  Mandalore system, Obi-Wan retired his place in  Melida -Daan's Ruling body to become their Ambassador to  Mandalore .

Over the years he’d learnt many things about Obi-Wan, inferred more than been told outright, and they infuriated him. He'd been betrayed by his  ori’vod and sold into slavery as a child, he’d been a political apprentice on Coruscant and he’d gone to  Melida -Daan when they were still at war to help negotiate peace, only to be left behind in a warzone by his guardians when negotiations fell apart. He'd been betrayed by his people, time and again, and kept coming back stronger.

Obi-Wan was everything he wished he could have been.

Life had made Jango bitter, and he knew it. He'd suffered in slavery, suffered the loss of his family and then his people at the hands of the huut’unla  Jetiise . 

But Obi-Wan had seen slavery too, been abandoned by his people into a brutal war, he’d lost his family in an entirely different way that could conceivably be worse, and yet he kept his kindness and Kriff if his  vod’ika wasn’t just genuinely good.

He wanted to help everyone, even people who did not deserve it.

So Obi-Wan could handle politics and refugee programs and anti-Slavery runs, and Jango would make sure his  vod’ika’s kind nature was never, ever abused.

Jango had no issue with people who didn’t want to fight, or those who wanted peace. But there was a difference between people like Kryze, and people like Obi-Wan.

Kryze had been practically genocidal in her lust for ‘peace’ destroying as much of their culture as possible and forcing people to give up their will to fight or not. 

Obi-Wan understood that war was necessary, that fighting was necessary, that for peace, sometimes you had to fight. Obi-Wan had made the choice to never fight again if he could help it, to only help others. Had said more than once that he felt as though he’d taken too many lives already, and that he never wanted to take another.

He'd killed pirates, slavers and countless Elders during the war. If he never wanted to take another life again,  Jango understood, and  Jango was more than willing to honour it.

It didn’t stop him assigning Obi-Wan an armed guard, nor asking him to keep training just in case of an attack, even if only in non-lethal forms of combat. He also insisted Obi-Wan carry a blaster, even if it was on stun.

Just because Obi-Wan didn’t want to fight  anymore didn’t mean  Jango was going to let him die.

.

.

.

The pure terror and rage that flooded his body as he watched the  holo footage... had he not been focused on it completely he’d have seen several of his  verde step back.

Obi-Wan, bending down to offer the homeless refugee his shawl against the frigid snow-filled winds of the planet he’d been on. One of the freed slaves who’s re-homing had gone awry, whom Obi-Wan was trying to help.

Or so they’d thought.

The man, previously hunched over and shivering, had launched to his feet suddenly, gripping Obi- Wan's wrist in a vice like grip, pulling Obi-Wan into his grasp as he stood. He'd twisted, so Obi- Wan's arm, the one he’d been holding, was trapped behind him, between Obi’s back and the other man's chest, and the arm holding his wrist was wrapped around Obi- Wan's chest. He could see plainly how painful the position was, and how effectively disabling it was, Obi- Wan's back arching as his shoulder strained, his face pulling taught in pain. The  shabuir’s other hand was over Obi- Wan's mouth, holding his jaw shut with a bruising grip, holding fast even as Obi-Wan writhed and kicked.

The assailant stepped back into an ally, soon vanishing out of view but before he was gone his shifting robe revealed the one  thing, he’d have been truly happy never to see again.

A  jetii’kad .

A  jetii had his  vod’ika .

The  holo switched to another camera view, following the  huut’un’s escape with his  vod . Showing as his free arm lashed out, trying to land even one hit, as the  Jetii leaned close and whispered something, as Obi- Wan's eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp in the shabuir’s arms.

As a second  Jetii arrived on a speeder, taking them both out of view.

“We lost them just outside the city, Alor.”

“Find him. And make sure I have a unit ready to go as soon as we know.” the  darksabre hilt was in his hand, “I’m taking that shabuir’s head.”

Over the years Obi-Wan had spoken highly of the Jetiise. It wasn’t that he didn’t think they had flaws, and he’d listened to Jango’s retelling of Galidraan with sympathy and horror, but overall, he knew Obi-Wan believed them to be a good and kind people. It made sense, he’d lived on Coruscant, worked with them, and one of them had saved him from slavery. As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, the Jedi were good people, and the Senate were the ones worthy of criticism. 

Obi-Wan saw good in these people, and they’d  repaid it like this.

They'd abused his kindness.

He was going to kill them.

They would regret ever touching his vod’ika.


	2. An Ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't sure whether I'd do more of this, but I have.   
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Obi-Wan comes too in the cold.

The cold and the dark.

Already, before he was even properly awake, he was shivering and shuddering, but he couldn’t move to wrap his arms around himself, they were tightly bound behind his back, the cold metal cutting into his skin as he shifted. It took a few seconds for him to realise it wasn’t an issue with his eyes that he couldn’t see anything, but a tight blindfold and a dark room, a cave if he was correct, judging by the feel of the rocks and the sound of the dripping. He couldn’t use the Force, it’s usual comforting presence was gone, but he didn’t feel supressed.

Just... cold.

So so cold.

He reached out with the Force as best he could, but as he’d already guessed, all he could feel in the Force was dark and cold and pain and fear. The walls of the cavern dripped with it, everywhere and everything drowned in it. If there was a person in the darkness with him, he couldn’t feel them.

He tried to unto the cuffs, the one on his wrists, the ones he found on his ankles, the blindfold, the gag, the ropes binding his upper legs, any of it, but the Force slipped through his grasp like oil. He could not manipulate the Force here.

Instead he reached into himself, his own light, bolstering his shields as he did, and reached for his bonds.

The one’s he’d had with his long since former Master and  crechemates were all torn, frayed and jagged, dangerous to the touch, but there was one...

He hadn’t meant to form a Force bond with Jango, hadn’t even know it was possible to form a bond with a force null, but somewhere between meeting and being officially adopted, it had started to form.

Now it was the only warmth he had, so he wrapped his mental self around it and soaked in what little and weak warmth radiated out of it. It felt like Jango, like the first time his  ori’vod had wrapped him up in a hug after a nightmare, warm with love but underscored with a possessive anger and worry, kept from him just a little, not necessarily in the Force, but in the way that said Jango that people with trauma didn’t react well to other  people's anger, whether it was directed at them or not.

He wanted those arms holding him now, promising him he was loved and safe and that Jango wasn’t going to leave him or send him away like everyone else always had.

It wasn’t Jango’s fault he was here, in fact, Jango had been against this mission. He’d been determined that other people could manage the mission and that Obi should stay in Keldabe, but it had been his mission that had gone awry and cost those people their new lives, his mistake and lack of oversight that had allowed that government the money and not help the people they were being paid to help. He had to correct it.

He hadn't expected to be attacked, hadn’t even recognised his attacker at first, and now it was too late, and he was missing, and he was probably going to die.

He was  going to die and Jango wouldn’t even know where he was.

His body would never get home.

He'd never see his  aliit again, he’d never get to speak to Jango again, apologise for choosing to go on this mission, for not giving him a proper hug when he’d said goodbye before leaving, it had been so quick and passing, he’d been rushing, after all he was doing little more than helping some refugees and Jango wasn’t going on any dangerous missions, why would he have thought he wasn’t coming home again.

He wasn’t going home again.

He wanted Jango.

.

.

.

Jango wanted his vod’ika.

His hands shook with fear and anger as he waited for his techs to come back with a lead on where Obi had been taken, but there was this tugging in his chest, this pain, this feeling that  Ob’ika was scared and alone. The same  feeling he sometimes got when he realised Obi was having a nightmare, only this time he couldn’t bundle his  vod’ika into his arms because he wasn’t here, he was being held captive who knew where.

“Alor.”

“Silas, do we have a lead.”

“No, Jango, not... not yet.”

“Sorry, I'm just... I'm so worried.”

“I know.”

“He used to be a  Jetii , you know, he never told me in those words, but it wasn’t too hard to put together. And now, they’ve taken him, why?”

“He is your  vod’ika , but it could be because he was one of them.” 

“Why would they take him now, what do they want with him? If they merely wanted to take him home, wouldn’t they have rescued him from  Melida -Daan, or not abandoned him there in the  first place and... why hurt him if they just wanted to rescue him or something.”

“Unless they think he’s a threat. Maybe they aren’t supposed to leave, maybe they didn’t know he’d survived on Melida-Daan, and now they know...”

“They’ve taken him back. Now they might never let him go, they might try to brainwash him back into their culture, or...”

Jango cut off, shaking.

He didn’t want to think of what they were going to be doing to his vod’ika.

“If he’s hurt, Silas, I'll lay their Temple to waste. They're not taking another member of my  aliit , there’s so little left...”

He knew Silas understood what he meant. They were two of the only survivors who’d been on Galidraan, they’d lost Myles there, all their friends, all that was left of their  aliit , and so soon after he’d lost his Buir on Korda, the same place one of Silas’  buire had died, and now...

Jango had found Obi, adopted him, but Silas had been missing and alone for years. He hadn’t come home to them until after Obi-Wan was officially his  vod’ika , brought home after a chance patrol had found him being tortured by someone trying to find Jango. They'd escaped, and Silas had come home to them.

But Jango couldn’t  lose anyone else. 

It would kill him.

The door burst open and a few of his techs rushed in.

“Alor, we’ve identified the attacker.”

“Tell me!”

“They’re not  Jetiise , according to their Temple records. His name is  Xanatos Du Crion, he was a Jetii, he left years ago.”

“ So they can leave. Who was the other one?”

“Bruck Chun, also former Jetii, left about four year ago.”

“What do they want with Obi?”

“Well,  Jetiise are weird, but from the way their files are listed, I think they’re  vod’e , at least, Du Crion and Obi. We're not sure about Chun.”

Of course his techs would learn the truth about his  vod’ika looking through the files, but Jango knew they knew Obi, knew bits of his past, enough to know whatever was behind him was behind him for good.

Obi's  dar’vod and another had kidnapped him. They'd both left the  Jetiise . This...  kriff this might be worse.

“Alor, we also traced them to the Space Port. They were joined by two others before they boarder a ship, but we haven’t managed to trace the ship to  it’s final location yet...”

The  holo came up, and Du Crion shifted Obi into the arms of someone unknown to him.

“...they’re both also ex-Jetiise, Alor, Qui-Gon Jinn, who seems to have been his  Jetii Buir, more accurately  demagolka , and...” 

Then the second came into view to order them onto the ship and he went cold.

“Dooku!”

The  shabuir that had slaughtered his people, stripped him of his armour and his home and his  aliit , pulled him from Myles’ broken body, sold him into slavery and suffering.

He had Ob’ika.

“Find them, find him, he’s coming home. His  dar’aliit have no claim.”

His people snapped to attention and almost fled the room at his anger, and as soon as they were gone and the door echoed  shut, he broke.

Dropped to his knees and sobbed.

That shabuir had Ob’ika...

Obi who was small and quiet and didn’t like violence, who was war-weary and had seen too much already, Obi who deserved all the joy and happiness in the universe.

Obi who Jango had failed like everyone else.

.

.

.

Despite what he’d thought, he was actually more than capable of sensing when someone approached him.

The cave was darkness, pain and fear, and this new darkness that had entered, that was walking towards him, it was darkness, but malice and anger and some other twisted emotion he couldn’t begin to understand. The dark was cold, but there was this impossible contract, the anger so burning hot it might have been physically burning him for all he knew.

He was just too cold, opening himself up to even try to work it out... his shields wouldn’t last and he couldn’t let the dark in.

They didn’t speak, and in this  state he couldn’t try to see if he knew them, just bring his shields hopelessly higher and beg the Force and  Ka’ra have mercy.

A calloused hand stroked over his shoulder, on bare skin where it seemed his tunic had been ripped, over what he knew was his tattoo, the Haat’ad Mythosaur surrounded with other lines and symbols. It was beautiful and wrapped around his front and back and down his arm, it had taken a long time to complete too. He loved it, the permanent reminder of his new aliit, his true aliit, that he had a home and a place and people that cared for him and having some unknown captor touching it made him shudder in place, though the rocks dug in as he did.

The darkness battered at his shields and he did his best to reinforce them, but it was so cold and he was so tired and it  _ hurt _ .

“Oh imp, it’ll all be ok. Just let it in, let it wash the pain away.”

He'd never gone so still in his life, so rapidly that the hand, Qui-Gon's hand, squeezed his shoulder when he did.

Qui-Gon, his reluctant Master, the man he would have once given his life for, how could he be this dark, this... this...

How could this be him?

Out of the darkness came more darkness yet, the same malice and anger that Qui-Gon now held.

“How long do you think it will take, Master?”

Bruck? Oh  kriff , how had Bruck ended up here. Had they really let Master Jinn take another padawan after his ‘death’ and  Xanatos ’ fall and  Feemor’s being reputed? Oh Bruck, he’d been angry, yes, and sometimes cruel, but he’d been a child, he’d had the potential to be good, he hadn’t deserved this.

“ Ohhh , could be days. He's still holding strong now, but you see how his light quivers, the darkness here is insidious, nothing can hold it off forever.”

Xanatos!

Bruck's Master wasn’t Master Jinn, it was Xanatos.

Xanatos who felt darker than ever, who felt as though he was guiding the darkness from the cave into his shields, he could feel it burning and freezing where it touched, and shuddered against  it’s caress.

“Well, I do not much care if he holds for hours or years, as long as he gets Fett here.”

He didn’t know that voice, but whoever they were, they wanted Jango.

“Yes, Master, we know, but this plan isn’t about Fett, it’s about bringing my imp home to us,” a hand brushed the hair out of his face, almost gentle, which was terrifying, “and if Fett is going to find him, wouldn’t it be more fun for him to be on the other side of a battlefield to Fett.”

The realisation of what they were doing here was sudden, sharp and left an acidic taste in his throat.

This place,  it’s darkness, it was one of the Dark Nexus they’d been warned about when he was in the creches, told like horror stories and detailed in missions only the bravest Knights and Masters had dared face. Prolonged exposure wore away your light. It could turn even the brightest Jedi to the darkness if they were left there long enough, and he certainly wasn’t going to be able to escape.

But if Jango came to rescue him they’d kill him. 

No, Jango was the Jedi killer, he’d killed 6 Jedi on Galidraan in defence of his, their, people, he  knew what Obi had been though they never spoke of it, but that meant he could defend himself against them, couldn’t he?

Did Obi-Wan even want him to take that chance?

He'd rather die than be the reason Jango did.

He'd rather die than fall.

It would be so easy, to slip from this pain and cold into the gentle arms of the Force and...

No.

No, this was the darkness, trying to get through, trying to break him, he was stronger than that.

He bolstered his shields again, whimpering as the hand in his hair moved as if zapped with a small electric current.

“Damn, he’s persistent.”

“I’ve researched many a place such as this, and we stand in the most powerful one, younglings. He will break, eventually, they always do. And you’re right, Qui, it would be beautiful to watch Fett fall at the hands of the boy he calls little brother.”

Qui? The man his Master had so easily called Master?

Could this be Master Dooku?

He'd never had the chance to meet his Grandmaster when he’d been a  Jetii , and after learning Jango’s story he’d honestly been glad of it. That any person could wreak such destruction to innocent people and live with themselves, it was no wonder the man was a swirling mass of negativity and darkness.

He wished he could see.

In the Force he felt three of the voids retreating, and he almost mourned the burn of the fire as it left, leaving little more than the cold. The hand began to card through his hair pseudo-caringly and he wanted it to be Jango, he wanted to be safe, but he was here and cold and trapped.

“It will be ok, my little imp, our family is not whole without you, I lost myself when I lost Tahl, but I should not have let myself lose you too. I'll never lose you again, you’ll never be in danger again, but you have to let the darkness in, it will comfort you, I promise, it will keep you safe, it will keep all of us safe.”

Lost Tahl, so she had died, he had failed her. All of that, all his sacrifice, his being abandoned and left behind, and she’d still died. For a split second there was an awful heavy grief, and his  shields shuddered under  it’s weight, before he forced himself to push it aside.

He could add her to his  Remembrances when he got out of here.

Or he would join her in the Force, either way, he would not let it help them crush him.

“The Jedi refused to save her, she died in pain because they refused her...”

No.

“... and it nearly cost me you as they tried to take  Xani from me all those years ago. They are vile and cruel, but I won’t let them harm you. Not them not those evil violent monsters who kidnapped you from  Melida /Daan before I could come and find you.”

How dare he!

He was so deranged. He hadn’t thought it possible, but this was not the man he’d know, he’d lost his mind when he’d Fallen, or maybe even before.

Oh Jango, please save me.

Gedet’ye ori’vod, iivinir.

.

.

.

The ship was easy to trace, and  Jango’d had no shortage of volunteers to rescue the Alor’vod.

Obi-Wan was adored by the Haat Mando’ade and that he’d been stolen by their enemies, that was a great crime that could not go unpunished.

That they were  Dar’jetiise rather than  Jetiise meant little, after all, both groups were enemies of  Mandalore . Sure, the  Jetiise were the enemies everyone knew about, and through history they’d been more likely to work with the  Dar’jetiise , but the  dar’jetiise had ended their conflicts by betraying the Mando’ade, and Jango’s Buir had raised him well enough not to trust them either.

They had his  vod’ika . His  vod’ika who may not be a  Jetii anymore, but was most definitely light, and he knew what dar’jetiise did to the light.

K’oyachi ,  vod’ika , I'm coming.

The building itself was ruins, untouched by the plant life as though even they couldn’t grow there, but their scanners detected some sort of cavernous system below it. It was messing with their scanners, as many Force places did but their  aru’e were here and Obi was here.

The first  dar’jetii was young and clearly not expecting them to have arrived so quickly nor with the protection and masking beskar’gam provided.

The  darksabre took his head before he could turn to  realise they were there.

If he’d taken time to care, he’d have noticed the boy was only slightly younger than Obi-Wan himself, but he’d been on the speeder that had taken his  vod’ika , and he had paid for it.

The second lasted longer, or so he heard. The other one from the space port, caught by one of the search teams in the tunnels below. He'd put up an admirable fight, or so they’d said, injured a few of the  verde but not managed to kill anyone, and been subdued and restrained with the best grade restraints they had. He would face the Mand’alor.

The kidnapper, the one that had put Obi in the restraining hold and knocked him out, Jaster caught in what looked like their base of operations

It was a tougher battle, he’d probably felt the others being defeated or killed by that point and he was waiting, but his surprise at Jango being there, already, was clear, and Jango had righteous fury on his side, the  dar’jetii only had selfish hatred.

Jango had his vod’ika to protect.

He had Dooku to kill.

He didn’t want to waste time on this  demagolka slime, but he’d sold Obi into slavery and pain, and so Jango took both his hands and then his feet and then, and only once he’d heard his screams, his heart.

Dooku was suspiciously absent, but one of the other search groups had reported that they’d learnt where Obi was being kept, and Jango wasn’t waiting around.

He beat the search team there.

Oh Obi.

Oh Ob’ika.

He deactivated the  darksabre as he sprinted for his vod’ika.

His knife made quick work of the bindings and he kept his touches light and desperately gentle as he removed the blindfold, whispering desperate reassurance. Oh Obi looked so young, not at all his 21 years, thin and shivering and only half conscious and pale as death.

“Oh Obi, I'm here, I'm here, it’s ok, you’re safe, you’re safe vod’ik’aad, I'm here.”

“ Vod ? Jango?”

“Yeah, it’s me, I'm here.”

“I... I'm so cold, it’s so dark.”

Jango took a second to peer around the room beyond looking for enemies, to see the room itself, the cave was dark, and even with the light on his  buy’ce illuminating it a little, the rocks were genuinely black and leaking... something.

He needed to get Obi out of here, into the light, into safety.

“Jango!”

He spun to his feet, darksabre raised, and it caught Dooku’s with the strength to Force the dar’jetii back a few steps.

The demagolka shabuir’s eyes lit up slightly gold as they clashed, and Jango growled.

This  demagolka would not take one more person from him.

He was ending this today.

The room lit up and sparked as they clashed, the  dar’jetii had more skill, granted, but he was  arrogant , and Jango was desperately protective, and the latter had to win out.

His  beskar’gam caught a couple of blows that could have disabled him enough to be his death otherwise, and the  Sith didn’t have that, the blow taking his arm. 

But he was a skilled  duellist and Jango had taken the wrong arm.

There was a powerful jolt in the Force and he flew backwards, cracking into the wall.

The  darksabre slipped from his grasp and clattered into the darkness. He drew his  kal , a shorter  beskar dagger. It wasn’t the  darksabre , but it could counter a lightsabre when it had to, and he wasn’t falling here.

The Sith laughed.

“All this time, you came all this way, only to fail here. He's going to die, both of you are. I'll disable you, make you watch, it’s the least you could do, given you murdered my family here today. He'd going to die, just like your Buir, just like your people on Galidraan, and after your gone I'll let  Kyr’tsad know where you were. They’ll all die, but I'll start with him.”

The Sith flew at him with speed he could barely counter, the  kal blocking it, the red light cracking dangerously close to his buy’ce.

And then the Sith stiffened, choked blood onto his  buy’ce , and slumped onto him.

Behind him, whole body quivering,  darksabre in hand, his vod’ika.

Jango threw the body aside and pulled his  vod’ika into his arms as he lost what energy he’d had and his knees gave out.

“It’s ok, Ob’ika, we’re going home. It's over, I'm getting you out of here, we’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> ori'vod- older sibling  
> aliit- family/clan  
> vod'ika- little sibling  
> Ob'ika- Little Obi-Wan (affectionate)  
> Alor- sole leader  
> Jetii- Jedi (Singular)  
> Buir- parent  
> buire- parents  
> Jetiise- Jedi (plural)  
> vod'e- siblings  
> dar'vod- no longer sibling  
> demagolka- child abuser/monster/war criminal  
> shabuir- bastard  
> dar'aliit- no longer family/clan  
> Ka'ra- stars/ancient mythical ruling council of elders  
> Haat'ad- True m=Mandalorians (short)  
> Gedet'ye- please  
> iivinir- hurry  
> Alor'vod- sibling to the sole leader  
> Haat Mando'ade- True Mandalorians (long)  
> Dar'jetiise- Dark Jedi/sith  
> K'oyachi- hold on  
> aru'e- enemies  
> beskar'gam- beskar armour  
> Mand'alor- Sole leader  
> vod'ik'aad- baby sibling  
> buy'ce- helmet  
> kal- short beskar knife  
> Kyr'tsad- Death Watch
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> This is still open for other people to work off of and continue (from chapter 1) and there could be all number of endings that are anti-Jedi or pro-Jedi but they messed up onwards. People wanted some Dark!Jango, I hope this was dark enough. I'd love darker but it wasn't working haha.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey. Prompts, comments, a chat etc.  
> Please R+R.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Haat Mandoade- True Mandalorians  
> Mand'alor- sole leader  
> ade- children  
> ad- child  
> vod- sibling  
> ori'vod- older sibling  
> huut'unla- cowardly  
> Jetiise- Jedi (plural)  
> vod'ika- little sibling  
> verde- soldiers  
> shabuir- bastard  
> Jetii'kad- lightsaber  
> Jetii- Jedi (singular)  
> huut'un- coward
> 
> The Jedi in this aren't evil, they just mess up royally and of course it's Jango's POV, so past experiences will colour his opinions.  
> I have an idea for where I want this to go, but I haven't written most of it, but I want to note here in case I don't end up writing more, Jango doesn't know Obi was ever a Jedi because Obi doesn't like to talk about his past, and the Jedi believe Obi-Wan has fallen due to rumour spread by Xanatos and the circumstances of his leaving the Order (and the lies they're told about that), after all he was Xanatos; sibling and he helped the 'evil true mandalorians' steal the throne from the 'kind peaceful new mandalorians' despite the Haat'ad having the rightful claim, this part is the Senate's fault. They are sent to apprehend Obi-Wan for being a darksider with a slave empire and spice empire and whatnot. It's a huge mix-up.  
> I don't know if I'll write more or if this will be it, but I wanted to share my idea so I've posted this.  
> If anyone else wanted to continue from here they'd be welcome, and if they wanted to not look at what I've written in this plan and follow an entirely different path from here, also cool.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
